


don't move, honey

by MistyFerriswheel (caluminpanties)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caluminpanties/pseuds/MistyFerriswheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael takes care of you when your sick (◕‿◕❀)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't move, honey

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit short, sorry
> 
> title from She's Looks So Perfect by 5SOS

   You’re lying on the couch nursing a ginger ale, when someone knocks on the door. You sigh and throw your head back, because you  _really_ don’t wanna move. You set your cup down and unwrap yourself from your cocoon of blankets. You immediately break out in goosebumps all over your body. You put your feet on the cold floor and curse who ever is at your door because you _didn’t wanna move dammit._   Your fever is making you freeze, so you grab one of the blankets from your nest and wrap it around your shoulders when you start shivering.   
  
      You make your way over to the door and brace yourself for the cold air. You open the door and immediately try to shut it back.  
  
      “No, no, no, no. I told you not to come. You have tour in two days! You can’t get sick!” but Michael just sticks his foot in the door and pushes it open. You’re way too weak to even try to hold him back, so you just give up and cross your arms. You take two steps back and stare at him defiantly. He raises his eyebrows and stares right back. You’re holding your ground until you violently  shiver. He just sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
      “Baby, just accept my help. Please?” He pouts  and you uncross your arms and relax your posture in defeat. He walks over to you and envelops you in a hug. You bury your face in his neck and just sniff.  
  
      “But you can’t complain if you get sick.” He rubs up and down your arms when you shiver again.  
  
      “I’ll just make Luke take care of me. Now come on, let’s go watch a movie. He grabs your hand and pulls to the couch. He lays down and you cuddle up against his side. Michael pulls the blankets up and wraps you two in them. He wraps his arms around you and you lay your head on his chest. He starts twirling your hair around his fingertips.  
  
      “What do you wanna watch?” he mumbles as he kisses your head and brushes your hair away from your face, so he can glance down at you.  
  
     ”Peter Pan, please?” He nods, grabs your laptop, and sets it on the table. He illegally pulls up the movie and settles back down after he hits play. Halfway through the movie, you can feel your cold medicine start to kick in and every time you blink, it takes longer to open your eyes. You feel safe and warm and you start to drift of to sleep..

* * *

 

      You’re slightly disoriented when you wake up. It’s dark and quiet. You raise your head up and cringe at the drool on your chin and on Michael’s Iron Maiden cutoff. You wipe it off and look up at him. He head is tilted back into the corner where the armrest meets the cushion. His mouth is slightly open and he’s lightly snoring. You just smile and lay your head back down onto his chest and drift back off..

 

 

 

 


End file.
